


minor clause

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Kansai Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Chinen is the only one in his group who isn’t old enough to drink.





	minor clause

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori and kink bingo (service).

“Fuck yes I’m going,” Yuuto says happily, then frowns at Chinen’s scowl. “What is that face for? I’m sorry your parents waited longer than mine to have you.”

Taking an unimpressed stance against the wall, Chinen folds his arms and huffs in disapproval. “You’re abandoning me.”

“I am _not_ …” Yuuto sighs, then turns towards the older members. “A little help here?”

Takaki throws his hands up in surrender. “Don’t look at me. I’ve been getting that face for three years.”

The rest of BEST nod in agreement, and Yuuto turns helplessly to Yamada. “Yama-chan?”

Yamada walks over to Chinen and pokes a puffed-up cheek. “You never cared any other time we went out drinking.”

“Because I wasn’t the only one left out!” Chinen exclaims, transitioning into a full pout. “Yutti’s always been with me, even after the rest of you turned twenty.”

“It’s only two more months,” Keito says brightly, then cowers when Chinen directs that glare his way.

“You’re not the last one, you know,” Yamada points out, clapping Chinen on shoulder. Chinen’s halfway through an eyeroll at the thought of seeking out Ryuutaro when Yamada adds, “You can hang out with Yuuma!”

“Yuuma?” Chinen repeats, considering it. Yuuma _is_ Kansai, so he’s fun by default, though his schedule is kind of packed for someone without a proper group. He also has his own apartment, which seals the deal for Chinen. “Okay.”

He gets eight sighs of relief in return, but a few of them turn into groans when Chinen demands a ride to Yuuma’s place on their way to the bar.

*

He’d only been waiting a few minutes before Yuuma trots up to the building, finding Chinen camped out on one of the steps playing Angry Birds on his phone. “Chinen?”

“Hey, we’re hanging out tonight,” Chinen says without looking up from his latest catapult. “I know you’re not working, so if you have other plans I’ll just come along.”

Yuuma raises an eyebrow. “How did you know I don’t have work?”

“I have my ways.” Chinen tsks as he doesn’t clear the level and closes the app, slipping the phone into his pocket as he stands up. “Aren’t you going to invite me in? It’s kind of cold outside and my voice is my job, you know.”

He notices how quickly Yuuma moves toward the door to unlock it, still giving Chinen a weird look. “What if I had a date?”

Chinen scoffs. “You don’t have a date.”

“I could have a date,” Yuuma mumbles as they walk inside. “I wasn’t expecting company, but—”

Chinen cuts him off with a loud outburst of forced apology as he shoves past, taking in the boring white walls and minimal furniture. “Wow, you have no personality.”

“I haven’t lived here that long!” Yuuma exclaims defensively. “I don’t have a lot of time to decorate.”

“Whatever, it’ll do.” Chinen flops onto the small couch and eyeballs the old TV with the built-in DVD player. There’s a game console, but none of the games look interesting. “What’s there to do around here?”

“You’re looking at it,” Yuuma replies, sounding half embarrassed and half irritated as he shrugs off his coat and sits next to Chinen. He’s far enough away on the small couch so that he’s not cramping Chinen’s personal space, but close enough for Chinen to know that Yuuma had clearly had dance practice today.

“Go take a shower,” Chinen grumbles, shoving at him. “You reek.”

He expects Yuuma to snap at him for telling him what to do in his own home, but Yuuma just stands up and Chinen feels a twinge of satisfaction from the younger man just complying with his order, no questions asked. He raises an eyebrow as Yuuma tosses him the remote control and disappears into the bathroom. A few seconds later, Chinen hears water running.

Flipping through Yuuma’s limited TV stations is autonomous, just something to do while his brain mulls over this interesting feeling he’s experiencing. Sure, Chinen has a considerable amount of pull in his group, but he’s still the youngest and his demands are usually met with a lot of teasing and reluctant agreement. Having someone just do what he says without making him work for it feels really, really good.

By the time Yuuma returns from the shower, hair still damp and dressed in lazy house sweats, Chinen’s already devised a plan. “Let’s play a game,” he suggests casually, powering off the TV and dropping the remote to the side.

“What kind of game?” Yuuma asks warily, though he also looks curious.

“It’s called Serve the Leader,” Chinen makes up on the fly, watching Yuuma’s eyes for any reaction. He thinks he sees a little flash of interest, but he can’t be sure. “I tell you what to do, and you do it.”

Naturally Yuuma’s look turns skeptical. “What’s fun about that?”

“You’ll see,” Chinen says with just enough promise in his voice to smooth out the creases on Yuuma’s forehead. “You can say no, but then you lose.”

Yuuma purses his lips as he seems to process all of this, drawing Chinen’s attention to his mouth. “I guess we can give it a shot. We’re at _my_ place, after all, so it can’t be too bad. If we were at your place, I’d worry that you’d make me do housework or something.”

“That’s a valid concern,” Chinen agrees, blinking as the image behind his eyes turns into Yuuma in a maid outfit. He’s not sure what to think about that, so he ignores it for now. “Lucky for you, the state of your apartment does nothing for me. You can start by giving me a back massage.”

He turns pointedly to the side, facing away from Yuuma, and it’s not a full second before Yuuma’s hands are on his shoulders, quick to comply with Chinen’s words. That feeling comes back, coursing through his nerves like liquid fire, and this time he recognizes it for what it is—power.

“Harder,” he hisses, arching as Yuuma’s thumbs dig into his shoulder blades through his shirt. “You’re not strong enough to hurt me, so don’t hold back.”

“I could hurt you,” Yuuma mutters, using what feels like all of his energy to knead Chinen’s shoulders roughly, and Chinen doesn’t even bother to mask the low moan that results. “I take it that’s good?”

“Perfect,” Chinen breathes out, and something like a sharp inhale sounds from behind him. “Go down to my lower back, too. Feels good.”

That last part had just slipped out, but this time Yuuma sounds like he’d completely skipped a breath at the words. His touch doesn’t waver, though, rubbing down Chinen’s sides and under the waistband of his pants, making Chinen arch even more. Then Yuuma moves back up, digging into what feels like all of the muscles of Chinen’s back and it feels better than any time Chinen has paid those old ladies to step all over him.

“Like this?” Yuuma asks, his voice low and dangerously close to Chinen’s ear, startling Chinen until he feels something behind his head and realizes he’s arched all the way back onto Yuuma’s shoulder. “My hands are starting to hurt. Is it okay if I lighten up a bit?”

“Whatever,” Chinen mutters, his next breath coming out as a soft sigh as Yuuma drastically reduces the force. Now his hands are barely gliding over Chinen’s shirt, fingers dipping between each of Chinen’s ribs, and Chinen frowns at barely being able to feel it through the fabric. “Take my shirt off,” he adds, and Yuuma instantly pushes up his arms to pull the garment over his head.

It’s even better with Yuuma’s hands directly on his skin, his touch just as scalding even without any strength behind it. “I was the one who actually worked today,” Yuuma mutters, the depth of his voice tickling Chinen’s ear canal. “Why am I following _your_ orders?”

“Because you like it,” Chinen says bluntly. To his credit, Yuuma doesn’t even pause in his rubbing, which has become more like tracing Chinen’s muscles with his fingertips and palming the flesh. “And so do I.”

Yuuma doesn’t respond right away, at least with his voice. His hands become bolder, however, reaching around Chinen’s sides to the very corners of his abdomen and up, massaging Chinen’s shoulders from the front. Chinen arches again and this time Yuuma chokes on his air. “What’s next?” is all he asks, his breath hot on the back of Chinen’s neck.

“Anxious, aren’t you?” Chinen teases, and Yuuma doesn’t even bother to argue as he brushes his nose along the back of Chinen’s jaw. “Use your mouth there, but don’t stop touching me.”

“Use my mouth how?” Yuuma asks innocently, though he’s about an innocent as a prostitute. “Be specific.”

Chinen gapes a little at the audacity, but the power from before floods his veins even more and he scoots back just enough to be obvious, Yuuma’s chest pressing against his back and those hands forced to relocate to his front. “Put your lips on my skin, you fucking brat.”

“That’s it?” Yuuma pushes, following directions exactly as he peppers Chinen’s neck with light kisses. “Are you sure that’s all you want?”

Chinen’s not sure when the tables were turned here, but he loses his will to care about such technicalities as Yuuma teases him with a hint of his tongue and a light scrape of his teeth. “Fuck you, Yuuma.”

“This escalated quickly,” Yuuma jokes, and Chinen snorts until Yuuma nips a bit of his neck, pulling a sharp moan from his lungs. “I won’t do anything if you don’t tell me to do it. That’s how you play the game, right?”

Well aware of the corner he’d backed himself into, Chinen fights dirty and rocks his ass backwards. Yuuma’s got one leg bent against the back of the couch and the other one hanging over the edge, leaving him completely unprepared for the sudden grind and his surprised moan has Chinen’s nerves singeing with a whole different menu of things he wants Yuuma to do to him.

“Bite and suck a little, but don’t leave a mark,” Chinen directs, his voice lower than he remembers it, though his noise is much higher in pitch when Yuuma takes the skin between his teeth and licks. “Yeah, like that.”

Yuuma’s hands get rougher on Chinen’s sides, squeezing down to his hips as he accosts the side of Chinen’s neck. Chinen pushes back again and Yuuma groans, giving a firm thrust forward that leaves no doubt in Chinen’s mind how much he’s enjoying this.

“Are you hard already?” Chinen asks, feigning incredulity. “You freak. I haven’t even touched you.”

“You moan like a girl,” Yuuma replies, pressing the words into Chinen’s wet, teeth-indented neck. “It’s hot.”

“If you’re pretending I’m a girl, then touch me like one,” Chinen barks, leaning his head back onto Yuuma’s shoulder again as Yuuma’s hands automatically travel upward, brushing teasingly over his nipples. “Pinch them and I’ll make a lot of girl noises for you.”

“I’m not pretending, idiot,” Yuuma almost growls, taking out his aggression on Chinen’s nipples. True to his word, Chinen’s moans get higher, also louder to the point where Chinen hopes that the walls of Yuuma’s apartment aren’t thin enough to concern any neighbors.

Yuuma hisses some colorful words in Kansai-ben and grinds hard against Chinen’s ass, groaning into Chinen’s neck that he’s gnawing like it’s his last meal. He’s probably leaving a big enough mark that Chinen can’t even use the flat iron excuse, but damn does it feel good and Chinen will worry about what to tell his manager later. He’d made the mistake of wearing jeans, but the friction is even better as he gets harder with each twist of Yuuma’s fingers.

“You better not rub off of me like a teenager,” Chinen sputters out.

“We _are_ teenagers,” Yuuma points out, his words laced with heavy breaths.

Chinen rolls his eyes and plants his hands on the couch behind him, arching into a high enough backbend to be out of the reach of Yuuma’s crotch. Yuuma’s whine is kind of nice, igniting that surge of power once again that has Chinen turning around and grabbing him by the collar. He almost looks cocky, the bastard, though his face is flushed pink and his eyes are hooded and glossy, lips shining.

“Kiss me,” Chinen demands, and Yuuma grabs him by the face as he follows orders. His lips are barely touching Yuuma’s before Yuuma’s licking between them, taking full control and Chinen lets him, looping his arms around Yuuma’s neck and pulling him down so pointedly that Yuuma chuckles. He covers Chinen’s body with his, though, straddling Chinen’s lap and returning to his sharp grinds, erection sliding against Chinen’s through their clothes, the jeans making them both groan from the friction.

Their kiss gets so heated that Chinen can’t keep up, tossing his head back to breathe when Yuuma thrusts against him particularly roughly. Yuuma drops down to Chinen’s neck, continuing past his collarbone to lick and suck a nipple, which has Chinen moaning even louder as he threads fingers in Yuuma’s hair.

“Lower,” Chinen directs, pushing unsubtly on Yuuma’s shoulders. “Suck me off.”

“What if I said no?” Yuuma replies, and Chinen peeks open one eye to see Yuuma smirking up at him from his belly button. “I don’t care about losing to you.”

“You won’t say no,” Chinen says, arching as Yuuma’s hand gropes right between his legs. “You want it too badly. I can see it in your eyes.”

“I could say no,” Yuuma grumbles, but Chinen just smiles because Yuuma’s opening his pants. He helpfully lifts his hips for Yuuma to pull them down, knowing that Yuuma’s in this the whole way when he yanks them completely off instead of just enough to suffice. Chinen brushes Yuuma’s bangs out of those big eyes as Yuuma licks down his abdomen, past his waist and through the thick mass of curls until that tongue is on his cock, starting at the base and flicking all the way up to the tip.

“You’ve done this before, you slut,” Chinen chides, grinning when Yuuma’s eyes narrow at him, but only because they both know that Chinen’s worse. “Damn, Yuuma. Show me what you can do.”

Yuuma looks like he wants to do exactly the opposite, maybe tease Chinen into a frenzy since he pretty much has the upper hand here, but it’s almost like Chinen’s commands directly control his brain. Yuuma’s glaring at him, but he’s leaning up to take Chinen’s cock past his lips and Chinen sees a hint of amusement on his face when a fierce moan demands all of Chinen’s air.

“Yeah, like that,” Chinen whispers when Yuuma starts to move, his hand now fisting Yuuma’s hair and guiding him up and down. “Feels good.”

Yuuma seems to preen at the praise, taking more of Chinen in his mouth until the head hits the back of his throat and Chinen forgets how to breathe. Yuuma doesn’t need Chinen’s physical guidance, fingers loosening in his hair to stroke it fondly as he starts to bob up and down. Yuuma’s mouth is amazing, swallowing around Chinen’s length while his cheeks hollow in suction, tongue all over the place. His rhythm is just right, too—fast enough to keep Chinen interested, but slow enough to make it last.

“Yuuma,” he breathes out, and Yuuma sucks harder. “Fuck, you really like when I say your name. Don’t stop.”

Chinen stretches out on the couch, hips rocking in time with Yuuma’s movements, thighs shuddering at the pressure. His hand starts pushing Yuuma’s head again, urging him to go faster even though Chinen knows it’ll end just like this if he does. Right now he doesn’t care, though, his arousal soaring as Yuuma brings him closer and closer to release.

“Is it okay if I come in your mouth?” Chinen asks between gasps for air. He could have ordered it, but then he wouldn’t have the satisfaction of knowing that Yuuma _chose_ to have it that way, which he clearly does judging by the way he pulls back enough to suck on the head. “Shit, you are so good at this.”

He can almost feel Yuuma grinning proudly around his cock, which is inevitably what pushes him over the edge. He manages some kind of mangled warning, but Yuuma’s ready to drink down everything Chinen gives him. He goes until Chinen whines and pushes him off, way too sensitive for anymore, and the sight of Yuuma licking his lips and looking down at him gives him another whole rush of pleasure.

“Did I win?” Yuuma asks brightly, the pink tint lingering all over his face.

“Not yet,” Chinen replies, reaching up to grab Yuuma’s collar and yank him back up. Their mouths collide and Chinen kisses him hard, giving him no chance to be dominant now that Chinen wants something more from him, something he might not be willing to give. “Will you fuck me?”

Yuuma pulls back and stares at him, rushing to catch his breath like he was the one who had just come. Chinen expects to be denied, knowing that Yuuma has to at least like the people he sleeps with, but Yuuma’s eyes are nothing but predatory and Chinen can almost see him imagining fucking Chinen into the couch.

“Not here,” Yuuma answers, and the next second has him jumping to his feet, still fully dressed while Chinen’s sprawled along the couch completely naked. Then he grabs Chinen by the wrist and more or less drags him down the hall, flinging him onto the bed with the strength of someone twice his size. It leaves Chinen so bewildered that he doesn’t notice Yuuma pouncing him, nearly knocking the wind of of him.

“When did you get so heavy?” Chinen grumbles, and Yuuma just smirks and bounces enough to crush Chinen even more. “Strip already. The cheap material of your sweats is chafing.”

That’s a lie, but Yuuma leans up anyway, pulling the sweatshirt over his head before kicking off the rest. It’s not slow by any means, more like a quick costume change between songs than any kind of striptease, but then his bare skin is on Chinen’s and Chinen wraps both arms around him, pulling him back down into his mouth.

Yuuma takes over their kiss again as he leans over to grab something from his nightstand. Chinen recognizes the sound of a cap popping and spreads his legs invitingly, but the slick fingers barely drift along the insides of Chinen’s thighs. Chinen whines a little and rocks his hips, being more than obvious, but Yuuma just chuckles into their kiss and drags his lips down to Chinen’s ear.

“Tell me to do it,” Yuuma whispers, sending a shiver all the way down to Chinen’s toes. “I have to do whatever you say, right?”

The downside of this arrangement is apparent as Chinen grumbles out a few creative insults that make Yuuma grin into his jaw before demanding Yuuma’s fingers inside him. It’s more annoying than embarrassing, because anyone who gives head like that should know how to do this too, but Chinen still loves the way Yuuma rushes to follow orders and waits for Chinen to ask for more.

Yuuma’s fingers are short but quick, searching around until he finds the right spot. Instantly Chinen tells him not to stop, if he stops Chinen will kick his ass, and Yuuma just laughs again as he kisses the frustrated frown off of Chinen’s face. “You were right—this game is fun.”

“I hate you,” Chinen mutters, arching at the three fingers stretching him. “I should make you talk dirty to me since you like to talk so much, but I don’t think you can do it.”

“I could do it,” Yuuma says haughtily, prodding Chinen more roughly for emphasis as he slips into Kansai-ben. “You like this, Chinen? My dick is bigger than this, you know. I’m gonna give it to you so hard that you can’t walk tomorrow.”

“ _Please_ ,” Chinen gasps out, nails scratching down Yuuma’s back as his body rocks up on his own, taking Yuuma’s fingers deeper inside him. He’s not sure if he’s asking for Yuuma to make good on his words or just to keep talking, but either way Chinen is completely shameless in his pleas for it. “Yuuma, please.”

“Please what?” Yuuma teases, pulling his fingers out enough for Chinen to clench desperately around him. “You gotta tell me what to do, Chii. Those are the rules—your rules.”

“ _Fuck me already_ ,” Chinen growls, popping his eyes open just in time to see Yuuma’s amusement fade. It’s replaced with arousal, mixed with a little bit of sadism, and Chinen finds his knees up by his shoulders as Yuuma rolls on a condom and hovers above him. “Yeah, Yuuma, do it.”

Yuuma does, pushing in with one thrust and sending Chinen’s head flying backwards. He barely misses banging it against the headboard, arching against one of Yuuma’s pillows as Yuuma buries himself all the way in and pauses. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Chinen gets out, followed by a moan from both of them as his body answers for him with a tight squeeze. “I’m fine. I don’t have to dance tomorrow.”

That has Yuuma groaning as he pulls back enough to gain some momentum, then pushes back in deeper than his fingers had reached. Chinen cries out and claws Yuuma’s back some more, sparing a thought to hope that the season for shirtless photoshoots is over while Yuuma’s noises get louder from the pain. He likes it, the freak, and Chinen would tease him about it if he could speak, each scratch making Yuuma thrust harder into him.

He couldn’t get a word out with Yuuma running his mouth anyway, spouting things like how good Chinen feels inside and some other filth that Chinen can’t even understand from the thick Kansai-ben. Yuuma’s voice sounds nice, though, deep and breathy as he loops his arms around Chinen’s knees, opening Chinen even wider and pressing his face into Chinen’s shoulder. Now his hair is damp from sweat, which continues down his back that Chinen’s still raking sharp nails down, digging them into various muscles each time Yuuma hits that spot inside him.

“Fuck,” Chinen gets out, his thighs trembling as he builds up to another orgasm without even being fully hard again. “Right there. Come on, Yuuma, I thought you were going to give it to me hard.”

“If I go any faster I’ll finish,” Yuuma says in a rush of breath, and Chinen notices how tense he is, retracting his nails and grabbing onto Yuuma’s shoulder blades instead.

“Get me off again and you can come,” Chinen tells him, choking on his air when Yuuma’s hand curls around his cock. He hardens completely in three strokes, tightening around Yuuma even more and both of them are moaning at the pressure as Yuuma twists his wrist just right and uses more force to push through the increasing resistance.

“I can’t—” Yuuma starts, but Chinen cuts him off with a loud wail, arching clear off the bed as his second orgasm hits him harder than the first one. Yuuma makes a desperate noise of relief and pounds into him twice as fast, only making it a few more thrusts before he feels Yuuma’s cock pulse deep inside him.

“Get off of me,” Chinen groans, shoving at Yuuma until he rolls to the side. This makes Yuuma pull out, leaving Chinen empty and aching and so, so satisfied. He stretches out his legs and turns toward Yuuma, flicking the other man in the forehead when he starts to doze off. “You’re not done. I want you to massage my thighs now.”

Yuuma whines a little bit, but his hands drop to rub the sore muscles and he smiles at Chinen’s pleased noise. “Not that I’m opposed to you showing up at my apartment for this, but why are you actually here?”

“Everyone went drinking without me,” Chinen answers, not nearly as pouty about it as he’d been earlier, especially with Yuuma touching him. “That feels good.”

“Their loss is my gain,” Yuuma says, and Chinen blinks his eyes open to see that cocky expression returning. “How much longer until you turn twenty?”

“Long enough to get tired of you,” Chinen replies, smiling sweetly, and Yuuma rolls his eyes. “Run a bath for us.”

Of course Yuuma does as he’s told, physically dragging Chinen into the bathroom when the tub is full, and Chinen takes great joy in the way Yuuma hisses at the hot water stinging his scratches. “You’re like a goddamn cat,” Yuuma complains.

Chinen leans back as Yuuma washes his shoulders. “You liked it.”

“Whatever,” Yuuma mutters, and Chinen just tells him he missed a spot.

*

The other eight members of JUMP are in various stages of hangover when Chinen arrives at work the next day, speaking loudly and turning on every light just to be a brat. He’s moving a little gingerly, but no one is coherent enough to notice; Yuuto doesn’t even have both eyes open and Chinen’s pretty sure that Yamada is asleep behind his giant sunglasses. They’d have to be out of it to miss the giant gleaming hickey on Chinen’s neck, anyway.

A few days later, Chinen catches Yabu organizing an outing and looking guilty when Chinen confronts him about it. “The place is only twenty and up, so…” Yabu trails off apologetically.

Chinen pulls out his phone and checks some things. “It’s fine. I’ll just hang out with Yuuma again.”

And this time he’ll bring the maid outfit.


End file.
